Tender little tiger
by Chicchieena
Summary: seme HoroHoroxHao uke Horohoro trys to sneak back into the Asakura house after leaving Hao on his own for the night while he was Ill, when he returns he is faced with a upset and hurt Hao, How will Horohoro fix this mess? Lemon in second Chap


Tender little Tiger

AN: This is for my LuLu-Kun who hasn't been very well lately and needs a bit of a pick up iv tried writing around 4 fics for her, Only this one seems to come out good so I hope you enjoy it Hun because it's a pairing You like in a way you like ;) you know your Hao-sama love you~ hope you start feeling better soon Monkey Socks~3

Tokyo summer Hot sticky and unbearable to people who are not used to it The sun was unforgiving, shining it's great brilliance gracing the towns, streets, villages with its well loved and pure heat and brilliant Light.

HoroHoro walked on the dusty old path from the large city like town that plastered the background view towards the large old wooden Inn that looked worn in but loved which belong to his close friend. His feet barley coming off the ground as he walked upsetting the loss gravel that was forced past his moving shoes. His shoulder where slump his posture pure as he hang his head down hands in his baggy pockets his loss sleeveless shirt hugged his figure delicately the ends torn and ripped for a style the worn in night shade colour shielding the Ice shaman from the suns unforgivable rays.

The dark fabric that was placed over his forehead stitched tribal symbols to show his proud clan soaking in what ever moister his body had left to offer. His face was unreadable his features showing maybe a slight concern. As he approached the wooden arch way and stopped to look down the well kept garden and path. He straightened up as if to proper for a life treating event was just ahead as he took a long breath and his hands lefts his pockets to hang dull by his side he walked to the wooden unforgiving door that held the caged animal. Oh yes he knew very well what he was in for.

As the door was pushed to the side the wood groaning in discomfort from being pushed from its resting place the young blue hair shaman was careful to step into the house as if walking into a house full of sleeping people his foot was slow, careful and over all quite. When in he pushes the door back into its resting spot making less of a groaning noise but still quite loud as HoroHoro stops dead at the noise and face screwed up as if waiting for someone to run in and scold him for what ever reason. But no one came and as he let that breath out a relieved sigh he looked down and noticed that shoes who belong to other members of this house hold her missing and so that meant they where out apart from one.

He was careful to take his shoes off as he stood at the entry leaning over each side to relive his feet of the un-welcomed heat that was in his shoes he placed them down but was careful to placing them. He slowly made his way down the wooden floor boards that seemed to be louder then he remembered them being he was slow and careful as to where to place his feet making his way to a door that was like walking a mile his heart started to race as his fingers made contact with the wood he was careful to slid it open up enough to get his own body threw shutting it careful and turned to look at what should have been a laying over the delicate form of his lover but to his shock and worry the bed was made no sign of anyone until he heard a familiar voice behind him "why are you so late?"

The voice was like velvet but held danger as he turned to look at the lithe form in front of him dark chocolate orbs watching him with great confidence and manner as his dark silken hair fell over his hips the shine from the sun making it more stunning. What was also stunning was what his 'delicate' little lover was wearing a over sized shirt that must belong to his dad or Silva because the long sleeved shirt hid his hands well, dropping off his shoulders showing all the perfect pale skin a pearl would be jealous of small faded marks graced that perfect skin and Horohoro grinned proud being the one that mark his 'territory' the urge to run his hands up those bare pale legs becoming harder to resist. Hao did this on purpose, Its all a game in his mind as he watched his helpless lover get drawn in and he was going to take full advantage of this situation to get what he wanted.

Hao made his way to his lover hips moving side to side better minded to draw his lover in as much as possible the curves of his hips swinging, Man said no male should look so feminine but Man believes reincarnation to be a distant dream but Man never meet, Hao Asakura.

Horohoro watched him, drawn in wanting so bad to let his hands wonder, his mouth to claim what is his but he was still. his mind screaming to move but body disobeying. Hao slowly, seductively wrapped around Horohoros neck pushing his body close, a perfect fit. His eyes half lidded showing that amazing look he only held for his Horohoro as his pale leg sneaked its way around a thicker darker skinned one , Horohoros eyes clouded over watching and feeling Hao so close the sensation of his small touches setting his veins alight as he inched closer his soft lips so close to his own Horohoros eye lids started to full, fluttering such, He heard that Velvet voice talking in a mucky tone low and soft but still very sexy as he whispered "I said, Why are you so late? ….Horo…Horo " He purred His name sending a jolt down the taller shamans spine a chill only this perfect form laced to him would create.

Horohoro didn't feel the danger in his lovers tone felt nothing but pleasure from his lovers touches and voice he felt the small shaman press his own cloth erection against Horohoros and the short haired boy let a sound escape his lips a low sound that held nothing but pleasure, He didn't feel Hao push him towards the wall But he was there with Hao pressing himself against his firm body and Horohoros mind snapped back to life and he ran his hands up the lithe frame fingers meeting silk making there way to the back of his crown as he crushed his lips against his 'treat'. The kiss was forceful needy, tongue dancing and Haos sweet soft mews sending shivers up his spine, he felt Haos playful fingers run down his arms and he loved it but was stopped dead hearing a soft 'click'

The movements stopped body's still the soft movement of Haos face coming close as he whispered into the paralysed boys ear that soft velvet tone laced with anger "Remember who your dealing with" the second click, Hao was ruff with this tast as if to make his point. The ice shaman opened his eyes confusion written all over his soft face watching the eyes of his lover as he drew his head back his soft pale face now held danger in the form of a glare that could kill.

Hao stepped back watching HoroHoro who was now tugging at his now cuffed wrist on the pole that held the towels for the bathroom that was attached to this room. and he looked at his lover who stood straight arms folded.

"Hao-…Kitten" Hoping to score points using his lovers nick name The taller began his voice showing his guilt from what he had done. "I…I Honestly though" That's when Hao cut in sharp tone high as if looking down on his lover "you thought what?…That I would still be asleep when you got back just because it was early? You left me on my own all night after you promised you wouldn't!" HoroHoro watched Hao as he explained and saw the upset in his face the guilt was heavy. Hao had been ill the day before and so HoroHoro promised he would stay and look after him while he slept. But that changed when everyone was going out for the night just for fun to mess around innocent enough. Yoh, Ryuu insisted he should come after Chocolove stating so clearly 'Haos old enough to look after himself' They convinced him it was only for an hour or so and Hao was in such a deep sleep that a hour wouldn't hurt. But, one hour turned to 2 that turned to 4 and then 5 and next thing he knew it was sunrise.

He watched as Hao moved to get a chair that was in the corner of the room and placed it in front of HoroHoro with the back of it facing him. Hao let it smaller body full on the chair sitting on it the wrong way leaning his arms on the backrest his legs on ether side as he watched his lover with unforgiving eyes.

Horohoro new he couldn't fight this when Hao was angry there wasn't much that could calm him down once his temper had risen only his brother and he long dead mother could sooth him back to a calm mood but unforchantly for the now frantic shaman neither of them where anywhere near.

Hao watched him struggle stating a fact the taller shaman already knew "your not getting out of there" Hao held up a slender silver key his only means of escape from his prison in the hands of his captive. Haos grin was wide saying he has one upped Horohoro and this was now his game and his rules and that honestly scared the ice shaman to no end. "You seem to forget my dear BoroBoro just who your messing with" it was true Horohoro had seen a sweeter side to Hao the caring and not to mention uke sides and he lets it slip his mind just how powerful and cunning his lover really was.

That grin turned into something worse…That smile…the last smile you would ever see if you got on his bad side it was nothing but innocent it was a side of him that everyone knows that unforgiving creature caged behind hazel eyes. "come on love….get it" velvet voice filled the air as he held the key out as to hand it to him as Horohoro threw himself out to get the key with his free hand he realised he was just inches away and this was Haos game this was why he sat on that chair, teasing him watching him as if he where the animal. That smile stayed the same as he watched his lover try so hard to get the key, Hao was smart he knew how far to set the chair back how fair to stretch his arm so he was so close but not quite.

HoroHoro forced his body to stretched as far as it could, he nearly had it and he kept trying this was horrible his wrist was getting numb he only knows it still there because it's the reason he can't get that bad key!

What was worse was when his eyes meet Haos once more the small shaman moved his head to the side his gaze to the floor and he saw the sadness behind those braze eyes. Everyone knew of the mask Hao held, braze, sure, powerful, strength. He doesn't let people in but his Horohoro has seen that mask full and the face left can truly be heart breaking the urge to pull him close tell him how much he loved him how much he can't stand to see those eye hold anymore pain that they already have been forced to burden.

But before he could say anything Hao stood up that smile on his face, mask up and looking down chuckling in a soft tone "have fun Boroboro" and with that he turned on his heel heading towards the door key still in his hand as the door opened Horohoro saw his only escape leave and he whined loud and long.

Haos tactic was to leave Horohoro with nothing but his thoughts nothing to distract him and no way of moving from that spot, light a child in the naughty chair he wants Horohoro to see what he's done and instead of being his forceful self he just left him there.

As he sat in front of the old dark wood table key lay lifeless on the wood as his hazel eyes stared at the slender key lost in his own thought by now a hour had past he heard his lover stop whining and shouting around 40 minutes ago the room held a deadly silence nothing but the ticks of the clock that hang high on the wall broke threw this silence. As he sighed and picked that key up once again walking towards the door first he listened to hear any signs of Horohoro still try when he heard nothing he decided this was enough he opened the door and held that mask up once more heading towards his lover who was now kneeling rather sloppy on the floor head down in defeat. Hao just dropped that key in front of him where he could reach as his lovers eyes meet his own, Hao growled "I'm sleeping next to my brother tonight" with that he made his leave hair swaying as he walked out the room.

Horohoro just stared at him and once he was gone he looked at the key his heart strings felt like they had been pulled he slowly pushed the slender key into the cuffs a soft turn and a small click, he was free but felt worse he knew he should look after Hao the younger shaman trusted him enough to drop that mask around him to even become vulnerable around him. He thought of all these times and the guilt hang on his shoulders and was getting to heavy as he stood up his knew he was going to make this up to Hao or at least try.

Chicchiena: WELL! How is Horohoro going to make this all right? I know I made this around Hao I'm such a Hao fan ^^; I am sorry to all the Horohoro fans~ I will try harder next chap!~

well this is going to be 2 chapters long I have to finish here because I am just to tired and my writing is getting rather sloppy and silly so next chapter I will try my best to write a nice juicy lemon!~ Please R&R~3


End file.
